Nathaniel Grant
:*''Various'' *Human (formerly) |occupation=''Various'' |affiliation=''Various'' |location=''Various'' |residence=''Various'' |status=Alive |actor= Logan Lerman Noah Schnapp (child) Patrick Stewart (First Detective) Michael Fassebender (Second Detective) Michael Caine (Third Detective) Tom Welling (Fourth Detective) Thomas Sangster (Sixth Detective) Christian Bale (Seventh Detective) James McAvoy (Eighth Detective) Grant Gustin (Ninth Detective / Alpha) Robbie Kay (Tenth Detective / Alpha) }} Nathaniel "Nate" Grant was a human who knows about the various characters as works of fiction. Personality Nate is cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, often at inappropriate times, and making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it, as well as capable of great leadership skills. He can be cunning and resourceful when needed, usually showing good adaptation skills. Nate is not above acting childish; sliding down stairs and ladders, sticking his tongue out to annoy others, pranking others and sometimes bickering with them. He is actually good-hearted, and his actions are motivated above all by a strong and sincere will to help others in need. He is shown to deeply care for other's lives. He is told by many people that he is brave such as family, friends, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through omniverse. Nate has a habit of mildly mocking his friends, though generally in a playful fashion. He often did math calculations in his head very quickly. He is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his family and friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies are duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who are not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying on his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his family and friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. When he sees people hurt by his fault or because of his failures, he tends to become more violent and aggressive until someone tells him to stop. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive Category:Superjokertv